Tales of the Nomads
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Tales from the Special Forces Unit of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, the Nomad Charter. AU. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Nomads**

**Just a collection of One-shots that I'm going to write about the Nomad Charter. No, I am not going to have it disband and this story can be considered AU.**

**Yes, there are going to be a lot of OC's in this story, however there will be the occasional appearance of Happy, and maybe some of the SAMCRO guys.**

**Summary: Tales from the Special Forces Unit of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, the Nomad Charter. AU. Rated T for now.**

**Disclaimer: This is a Blanket Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

**1982, Summer Time**

"All in favor of Quinn Thomas patching into this charter?" asked Lee Hancock as he sat on his bike, with about 12 other men sitting around in a circle. The barely 8 year old Charter didn't have a place for Church, and only attended whenever they might've been in a town with a Charter.

All other times, the Nomad Charter held their meetings like this, in a circle of bikes. It was probably the only way any business could get done with the Nomads.

As all 13 men said, "Yay", Lee smiled. The Founder of the Charter had taken a liking to the 27 year old Former Marine from SAMCRO. At 6'5", and over 200 pounds, the Vietnam Vet was a man not to be fucked with.

As Quinn smiled at the decision, Lee then said, "Welcome to the Nomads Quinn."

"No problem Brother." he replied, before scratching his beard as Lee walked up to him and gave him a Manly Hug.

**5 Months Later**

Lee was solemn as he called the meeting into Order once again. His Vice President and Best Friend ever since the Nomads had started, Wild Bill, had been murdered in cold blood 5 days ago. Yeah, they had taken care of business and killed the man responsible, but nobody could replace the friendship Lee had had with Wild Bill.

But still, the Nomads needed a VP. And he knew just the man for the Job.

"As we all know, Wild Bill was killed a few days ago. We've all to live with it. But we need a VP. And I've asked Quinn to be Bill's Replacement."

Every man there knew that Quinn was the man for the Job. He had done nothing but help the Nomads out ever since he'd Patched in. As all 20 of the Nomads raised their Hands in approval of the choice, Troll, the Nomads' Resident Bail bondsman and asshole, finally said, "Congrats, VP."

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. Any suggestion as to what their next adventure might be is welcome and if I choose to use it, I will be sure to credit the one who suggested it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is one for Wanderingchat, who requested a story about how the Nomads got started. So, this one is for you.**

**Chapter 2**

**1974, Spring Time**

Lee Hancock was going crazy in the Tacoma Clubhouse. Yeah, he had founded it two years ago when John Teller, and 8 other men had come to town on a Run. He had just came back from the Vietnam War in the Army, and needed the Brotherhood that he had found in the Military.

The thing was, Lee also loved to move around all the time, and had never really been one for staying in one place for very long.

Wild Bill, his Vice President, walked up to him and asked him, "You feeling the call of the open road too?"

The 23 year old President looked at Wild Bill with amaze and said, "Yeah. I am."

The 38 year old man felt that neither of them should be stuck in one place for very long. Hell, they ought to have the same freedom to move around all the time, just like the Redwood Charter did.

"Then let's find JT and ask him if we can make a Nomad Charter. We wouldn't be in any place for long. Sort of like the Cowboys did it. And we would limit it to only have 20 members in it at any given time."

Lee thought about it for a moment. Then he asked, "You want to be my VP?"

"Absolutely Brother."

**3 weeks later**

"You're a damn hard man to find, JT!" declared Lee as he embraced the Founder and National President of the SOAMC in a Manly Hug.

"That I am. So what's up Lee?"

"Me and Wild Bill don't like staying in one place very long. And I'm sure a lot of your guys feel the same way. We want to start up a New Charter. We'll call it Nomad." began Lee, before explaining the entire plan to John Teller and Piney Winston.

Little did he know, as he and John shook hands, that he had just created what would eventually become the Special Forces Unit of the Club.

**Once again, suggestions as to their next adventure or story are welcome. However, funny ones and really tall tales are preferred.**

**And I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is for go4itgirl, who wanted to know, if a Nomad, with his unconventional life, had a conventional family life that no one was aware of. Well, hopefully this answers that question. **

**Chapter 3**

**May, 2006**

Groundhog parked his bike in the garage of the suburban home and walked inside, carefully hanging the cut he had worn for over 20 years on the coat rack and yelled out, "Taya! I'm home!"

To his Nomad Brothers, the Portland native was simply known as Groundhog, the guy who used to be a trench digger and a Army Corporal, and as the guy who loved to blow shit to smithereens.

But here, in what he hoped what his own personal home, he was Dale Grant, a 50 year old Family Man and father of Two Sons and a Daughter.

Suddenly, his fiery, red-headed wife of 15 years appeared and proceeded to glomp hug him. She declared, "I'm so glad you're home, Dale. How did the run go?"

The Nomad smiled and said, "It went great. Wolfman nearly lost it, but all in all, Quinn declared it a success", fondly remembering the Autism Run the Nomads did yearly, in honor of Troll's Son, who had been born with it.

Yeah, the Nomads did experience a little of drama on occasion. That came with the life. Yeah, they might have been Enforcers for the Club, and it always came first.

But most of all, they were a brotherhood. They might not necessarily like each other, but they had the others back. They might not trust the other with their last beer, but they did trust each other with their lives.

But Groundhog felt that this family he had. This Family that he would give his life for. This was his private sanctuary. It wasn't uncommon for Nomad members to go crazy on the Road. And yeah, some of them did end up taking their own lives.

And come to think of it, all members of the Nomads had already written their Last Wills and Testimonies when they joined the Charter.

Groundhog kept his Family a secret from the Club because he wasn't sure how they'd take to it, and mainly because he had never had the chance.

But most of all, even though he would give his life for both of his Families, it was because he didn't want the enemy to know. What if they tortured one of his brothers into talking if they captured him?

Therefore, they couldn't tell what they didn't know.

**5 days later**

"Hey Groundhog!" yelled out Quinn as he embraced his Brother with a hug when he walked into the SAMROR Clubhouse.

"Hey Quinn. How was Alaska?" Dale asked, referring to Quinn's Wife and Children up in Alaska.

"It was fine." replied Quinn, before grabbing them both a beer. As they both sipped them, Quinn was deep in thought, as Groundhog could tell.

"So how long have you been married?" he asked out of the blue.

Dale spit out his beer and looked astonished at his President. "How'd you know?"

Quinn replied, "I make it my business to know about my Charter Members lives, to make sure they're doing Alright. Dale, I don't mean any harm about it."

Before Dale could open his mouth again, Quinn continued, "And I know what you're about to ask. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

This comforted Groundhog to no end. In the 20 years he had known Quinn, he knew the Man ALWAYS kept his word. As his Daddy had once told him, A Man's Only as good as his Word, and how he treats his Family.

Dale nodded and said, "Thanks Quinn. I appreciate it."

**So, what do you think? And don't forget, I'm open to most any requests. **


End file.
